Her Complexity: A Bumblebee Fanfiction (RWBY)
by Musixian
Summary: A romantic story about Blake and Yang (Bumblebee), with some subtle Weiss and Ruby (White Rose) involved. It also includes comedic chapters and some mature ones as well. This also contains some serious chapters, and evolving plotline. This is my first fanfiction so do suggest ideas, and any other things you got and make a review.
1. Chapter 1 - Feelings

Her Complexity : A Bumblebee Fanfiction

(A/N: Just a little one a wrote up about Blake + Yang. It also develops White rose, or Weiss + Ruby. It's my first fanfic, and suggestions and reviews are welcome! I don't plan on stopping writing this though.)

Chapter 1 - Feelings

Yang-

Yang awoke to her heart beating rapidly. Her eyes flung open and she put her hand to her chest. She gasped for air, precious air, as she was unconsciously holding her breath.

'No, not another dream like this,' Yang thought. 'No, we're just friends.'

While in sleep, yang dreamed about Blake.

'Her jet black hair, her mysterious nature, her complexity...'

Lately she hasn't been able to sleep, ever since the time Blake left after her incident with Weiss she felt an emptiness... and when she came back there was this feeling she felt...

'If i'm not thinking about something important why does my mind always wander to Blake? Why does she seem to...'

"Yang?" Ruby was standing by her bedside. "Oh! Uh-Yeah... Hi!" Yang stammered. "Are you alright? You seem to be breathing really heavily..." Ruby trailed off. "Yeah, i'm great Ruby. Just... Just an exhausting week. Really took a toll on me." "Are you sure, sis?" Ruby poked her sisters stomach. Yang chuckles nervously. "Yeah yeah... I'm fine." Ruby's eyebrows furrowed. Ruby walked over to the bathroom, and quietly shut the door.

'She knows something is up. I mean... I mean I don't like Blake... Right? Besides, we're in a team. We're just friends. We can't be something more, no. Besides, she's probably not even into girls. I mean, I don't know much about her but i'm pretty sure... I think. Maybe it's just a weird recurring dream. But... the way she looked at me... Those intense golden eyes, her black hair... her scent... the way she caressed my head, it sent lov - Wait, wait... How could I use that word! The L - Word! No no no Yang, get yourself together!' Yang sat up and shook her head while burying her face into her hands. Her confidence in her words slowly diminished as Blake's quiet breathing came from the bottom bunk. A warm feeling resonated through her body.

'Her breathing... so quiet... calm... steady...' Yang subconsciously tuned out any noises except for her breathing. Somehow Yang's breathing synced up with Blake's, and she had to try to breathe where Blake didn't.

"Yang!" "Huh?" Yang jumped to the sound of her sister. "Heh-heh... Uh - Ruby... I'm fine just - deep in thought." Ruby looked into her face, and Yang looked into Ruby's eyes. You could see concern flickering in them. Ruby went to open her mouth, but closed it as Yang chuckled awkwardly, as Yang ran her fingers through her hair. She turned and refraining from asking questions, got into her bunk.

'No, I can't have feelings for her... she's... But... Her stunning eyes, her scent, her jet black hair, her mysteriousness...'This all sank into Yang's heart. Yang started breathing heavily and her heart rapidly beat uncontrollably. She started to sweat profusely. She trembled as her eyes widened. 'I... I love her.' Yang tried to come to terms to what she just thought and she could barely keep herself together. She tried to drift to sleep but couldn't stop all these thoughts racing through her head. After what seemed like forever, her eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, a piercing noise rang through the room. "Time to get uuuuuup! We have a full day of classes today!" Ruby called. She was standing in the middle of the room and had a huge smile on her face. Yang's eyes flickered open for a few seconds and then out of sheer heaviness closed again.

'Ugh, really? I just want to go back to sleep. I'm pretty sure Port is going to be telling one of his stories again, so I could get some sleep in.'

Weiss and Blake were already up. "I'm going to get in the shower. Don't you dare barge in." Weiss bossily said. "Yes Ice Queen!" Ruby sang. "Don't start-It's not the time-Just don't okay!" The door slams. "Sheesh, Ice Princess is below zero today." Blake snickered. Yang tried to hold back a grin. "YAAAANNNGG!" "Wh-What! I'm up!" Yang stammered. She quickly sat up.

'No, please don't ask me whats wrong...' Yang internally pleaded.

"Did ya have trouble sleeping last night? You seem to not be getting a lot of sleep lately... Is there something on your mind?" Ruby asked. "You do seem somewhat distant." Blake added. They stood around her bed, staring at Yang.

'Uh - quick! Find a reasonable excuse to use... Um... Thinking about tests? No. I never study. Shit! Um... my Mom? Yeah, no, touchy subject... Umm..."

"Yeah yeah... No really guys, i'm fine! It's just been a really exhausting week." Weiss walked out of the bathroom looking as classy as ever. "You've been saying that the past few days Yang. If you have a problem you can talk to your teammates." Ruby said with a pained expression on her face.

"I-Its really not something I-I can talk about w-with teammates..." Yang looked up at Ruby and her gaze shifted towards Blake. Her eyes went from looking at the ground to meeting Yang's. Yang's heart started to beat rapidly and her breathing got faster.

"I-I.. Um... Look-I... Uh, yeah, the..." Yang stammered almost as if she was being controlled by her intense eyes.

"Yang? You've been acting weird lately..." Blake looked directly at Yang. Yang felt a rush of heat to her cheeks.

'Really, it's fine guys, don't ask me questions!' Yang thought.

"Are you okay? Your-" Ruby questioned but Yang interrupted her. "Sorry, I just... hold on." Yang jumped up and hastily made her way towards the bathroom.

'Oh god oh god oh god Yang! That was so awkward! Did you seriously just do that!'

Yang glanced into the mirror.

'My face is BRIGHT RED! Wh-wh did she notice? I hope not... that would be so awkward... But what if she did? What if she is catching on I don...'

Yang refocused herself onto fixing herself up and getting ready for class. The team left the room with concerned looks and JNPR not far behind.

Blake-

Blake was daydreaming in class and fiddling around with her pencil. 'Why was Yang acting to weird to me... Did I do something to upset her? She said she's been tired lately. That doesn't really make up for the fact that when she looked at me her cheeks flushed.'

Professor Port was deep in his story about him being heroic. Again. Blake looked over to Yang and saw her struggling to keep awake. Yang finally set her head down on her arms and went limp.

'She's been losing a lot of sleep from it too. She seems to be... pained... From me running off upsetting her so much... I don't see how that could cause her to act like that. It's been days... There's only 3 logical answers to this. 1) Yang is severely exhausted from this week. I don't know why she would be though... We didn't do much this week. We all recovered except her... 2) She could be holding back a secret about her mom maybe. I overheard her and Ruby talking about the voices shes been hearing. But that only happened once. Ruby doesn't seem effected by it. Or...'

Blake stopped writing in her notebook. She dropped her pencil and felt her pupils dilate. She felt her heartbeat in her head, getting faster and faster.

'Or... S-she could... be in l-love... with me...' The image of them being together spread a feeling of something Blake had never felt before through her. Blake realized that she really did care for Yang. She was like a polar opposite, but she still had this charming factor to her... Her blonde hair, she was tall, her power, her... her everything...'

'What... No, she can't! I thought she was straight! Besides, I don't even swing that way. Or at least I don't think I do... But that feeling I get when she smiles... That really does explain some of the things happening... the blushing... the stammering... her being frozen when I look at her in her-her eyes... It makes sense now! B-but what is Ruby going to say? Or Weiss? I don't know if they will handle it well - Wh- What, no, it's not even a thing! Wait...'

'Jeez, I must be going insane.'

Blake proceeded to think about things, and denied herself. Blake knew she shouldn't be in relationships, as she was going to be a huntress, but couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

Yang-

The sound of her name being called startled Yang. Her head flew up and she rubbed her eyes. "So! Ms Xiao Long, what is the answer!"

'But I thought he was going on about his story! Um...'

"Oh crap..." Yang muttered into her hands. "You are going to have to speak up!" Mr. Port said broadly. "They don't have an aura. The grim are of the darkness, creatures of evil." Blake said.

'Wait, why did she-'

"But Ms Belladona! I did not call on you!" "I just restated what Yang said, sir." Port looked at Yang. Port had a surprised look on his face, and stammered a bit. "I-I'm glad to see your contributing to class! That's correct!" Professor Port went on with what he was teaching. Yang looked over at Blake.

'Thank you, SO MUCH, for saving me. I still don't know why though, does she like me? No, she doesn't know, does she? No, you're overthinking this Yang! You-'

Everything froze as Blake's honey colored eyes met hers. Blake let out a small grin, and quickly went back to writing notes in her notebook.

'You...'

Yang lost her thoughts after that. Yang looked at her paper.

'That was so awkward! She obviously saw I was staring...'

The bell rang after what seemed like forever. Blake quickly gathered her things and left class quicker than usual.

'Maybe they have good lunch?' Yang wondered. She started thinking about all the yummy things they could be having. She just walked out the door when Ruby and Weiss grabbed her arm and took her around to the other hall. "RUBY!"

"Yang! There is something wrong, I can feel it! You've been acting SO weird and introverted! And it's not that your exhausted, there's something more! Sis, please tell me..." Ruby still had her arm pinned to the wall. "Yeah! There's something weird happening. Your behavior has been uncanny!" Weiss chimed in, and proceeded to use her glyph to pin her other arm to the wall. Yang stammered. "I-I... Um... You..."

'Goddammit, what do I do!'

"Really, it's nothing!" Yang said. "No it's not! I can sense it! Whats wrong?" Ruby said, agitated. "You haven't even gone to your team for help! We promised that we would do that Yang!" Weiss glared angrily at her. "I-I can't go to the team f-for this guys! I can't talk about i-it with Blake around!" Yang's eyes widened as she want to eat her words.

'Shit.'

"What...?" Weiss said, annoyed. "What. Is. Going. On?" Ruby answered. Ruby's face was getting more and more angry, while Weiss's was turning red. Ruby was almost shaking out of anger.

"I... I like... Blake..." Yang stammered out of sheer fear of them ganging up on her. She could barely hold up a textbook from lack of sleep. But them, that's a whole-nother level of strong. Yang looked at the ground expected laughing and teasing out of them. Ruby's jaw dropped as she let go of Yang's arm and Weiss dropped her sword, causing her glyph to break.

"Oh..." Ruby said quietly.

"So when did you like girls?" "Wait... What do you like about her?" Yang was bombarded with questions on her way to the lunch room.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" Ruby looked up at her sister. "I... Uh... I don't even know if she's gay..." "Well I mean you could always just ask her out!" Weiss said enthusiastically. "It's not that simple... I don't know how to go about it..."

'Besides, she's probably not into me. I don't want to risk losing a friend... I could be freed from this if I told her? But what if she rejects me... She's so hot though...'

"Yang. You're losing a lot of sleep over this. Why don't you just tell her? Besides. I've got a plan..." "Wha-" yang started then Ruby put a finger up to Yang's face.

'Oh man. Ruby always has a plan. This is going to be fun.'

Ruby and Weiss ran to the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Jaune said. "Oh! Hi Jaune..." "Blake told me to ask you if you are alright. She told me to check on you."

'What? Why would she ask other people to check on me for her? Does she not want me knowing she li- She probably doesn't even like me.'

"Yang? You seem to have zoned out..." Jaune said. "Hmm? Ah no, I'm fine. Can I just have a minute out here? I gotta write down whats for homework." "Uh... Sure Yang. We'll be in the cafeteria." Jaune said.

'I don't know if he bought that. Well, fuck. Today is going marvellously.'

"Yeah... say something if you want to talk!" Pyrrha called as she walked into the cafeteria. Pyrrha had a worried expression, but turned and walked in.

'Oh god, why me?' Yang slumped to the floor.

Blake-

'I wonder where the rest of them are... Maybe running a bit late, considering I bolted out of there. I didn't to be seen with my face all red from looking at Yang.'

Blake bit into her tuna sandwich. She tried anything to distract her mind from wandering to Yang.

'She's so confident... And her... Her lilac eyes... her blonde hair... and oh my god she is so funny. What if she is just messing with me? No, that's not like her. Not for several days. But, she... Is so... beautiful... I-Blake! She is your teammate!'

"Hey!" Ruby looked directly at Blake. Weiss sat down and stared at Blake. "A little zoned out?" Weiss asked. "Yeah, it's nothing." A grin coming off Ruby's face showed something was about to go down.

'Does... Does she know? Was it THAT obvious? Common, she wouldn't notice it. She's Ruby.'

Yang walked in, the last person to enter. I looked away from her and watched Ruby and Weiss get their food. RW Got their food and quickly ate, while Yang was in line to get a Pizza. Team JNPR was just munching away, not paying any attention.

"Okay! I'm going to the library to study with Weiss! I'll leave you two here. I'll see ya!" Ruby blurted.

"I-Um..." Ruby and Weiss left Blake before anything else was said.

'Wh-Why did she bail out? She seemed awfully... Mischievous...' Ruby stood up and turned away. Ruby looked back and as soon as Yang sat down, Blake's face flushed pink.

"I knew it." Ruby muttered. "Knew what?" Weiss said. "We'll talk in the library."

Ruby-

On the way to the library, Ruby looked back at Weiss to see if she was following. For some odd reason, when she looked back at Weiss, when they made eye contact, Ruby had this rush go through her. 'That's odd.' Ruby wasn't about to bring it up so she just let it linger as she wanted to get to the library as quick as she could. Ruby led her to one of the tables at the far end of the library.

When Weiss sat down, Ruby pulled out her notebook.

"So! Weiss. You know how I said "I knew it" when we left?" "Yeah..." "I saw Blakes face blush when Yang sat down. Bumblebee conFIRMED!" Ruby fistbumped the air. "Bumblebee?" Weiss looked at Ruby with a grin. Ruby suddenly couldn't help but stare at her brilliant smile. 'Ruby... What are you...'

She needed to focus. They needed to make a plan!

"So Weiss! How about after school at about 7:00 we go up to the library to *actually* study, and leave them alone awhile?""Just remember to tell Yang to tell her feelings toward Blake." Weiss added. "Yeah! I'll write that down." Ruby couldn't help but stare at the Ice Queen. For some reason... It was just this weird sensation she got. It started happening a couple of days ago, but now... Its stronger. 'Her deep blue eyes, freshly shampooed hair...'

"Ruby! Are you writing it down?" Weiss asked. "Yeah! On it!" Ruby quickly started writing the plans down as her brain pondered about what she felt.

Yang-

Yang crashed into bed at 6:15. She was doing a makeup homework assignment for Ooblek and extra math. Yang barely had 10 seconds to unwind before Ruby and Weiss burst in.

'What now!' "Yang! We need to talk." Ruby said sternly. "Please, just-"

Ruby dragged her out of the dorm with Yang squirming. Ruby shut the door. "No. Ruby and I are going to the library to... um... find some more textbooks at 7:00. Thats when Blake should be at the dorm, usually." Weiss said. "Wh-" Yang got interrupted once more. "So tell her how you feel Yang. I saw her in the cafeteria as you sat down. I think she likes you."

Those words his Yang like a sack of bricks. No. A ton of bricks.

'Wh- OH MY GOD DOES SHE LIKE ME? This could be a thing! I could get the kitten of my dreams! Oh man... But what if... No... You're going to ask her...'

Her heart was going a million miles per hour and her pupils dilated. Her breathing increased. 'She could be mine!' "Um... We'll... Be back... Later..." Ruby looked at her sister as she drooled over Blake. Ruby left with Weiss.

A short time later, Blake walked in. "H-Hi, Yang." Blake stammered. "Where are the others?"

"Apparently at the library. I kinda think thats just a lie because I can see Ruby has some interest for Weiss." Yang smirked. "Hmm." Blake said.

'Should... I... When should I? I could just go all out...'

Inside Yang was panicking.

"So... Do you... want to finish that homework? I already got that done..." Blake asked.

'YES THIS IS YOUR CHANCE YANG!'

"Heh... Y-Yeah... Sure." Yang stammered. Her face went bright red.

Blake sat on Yang's bed, and seemed closer than usual. They wen't through about 6 problems and then Yang started zoning out.

'Do I do it? Just...'

"Yang? Are-"

Yang grabbed Blake around the waist and pressed her lips against hers. Yang briefly looked into Blake's shocked eyes then shut hers. Yangs pulse sped up so fast and rapidly. Yang very gently bit Blakes lip and Blake moved her hands to caress Yang's face. It was a powerful but gentle kiss. Yang pulled away, gasping for air, but wanting so much more. She felt her cheeks soar with heat.

Blake sat there, almost frozen. She looked down, blushed, and looked back up. She grinned.

"How long did you want to do that for?" Blake asked, and she rest her head on Yangs shoulder.

"I don't know. And I don't care." Yang smiled. After a long time of silence and crimson faces, Blake built up the courage to speak.

"So... are we... like... a thing now...?" Blake asked, biting her lip. Blake suddenly knew that she had feelings for Yang.

Yang stood up, and motioned for Blake to stand as well. "Well, let me make this official. Blake Belladona, will you be my girlfriend?" Yang said confidently. "Yes!" Blake grabbed Yangs hands and kissed her. She let go of her hands and rest her hand on Yang's neck. Her lungs were bursting for air, but she let the kiss last. Again, a gentle, but powerful one.

'OH MY GOD, DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!' Yang's mind was whirling.

Yang sat down in her bed and Blake snuggled up next to her. Blake looked so happy to be so close to her. 'Her jet black hair... her scent... those golden eyes...'

Yang kissed the top of her head.

"My little seeexy kitten, hm?"

"Don't make me de-cat-pitate you Yang."

Blake-

"You would look better without the bow, Kitten." Yang grinned.

Blake didn't typically like being called that, but Yang was to irresistable. She took off her bow and she rested her head on Yang's lap. Yang grinned and ran her fingers through Blakes hair, and gently scratched her ears. "I couldn't help myself to kiss you." Yang bit her lip. Blake sat up. "Well... honestly I was going to confess to you after..." Blake grinned. Blake looked over at her. 'She's... Gorgeous...'

Yang looked up and bit her lip seductively.

"Here, Kitty Kitty."

Blake toppled Yang over and was laying over top of her, and she starting to kiss her. Yang smiled and wrapped her arms around her back. Blake bit Yang's lip and Yang let out a small moan. Blake grinned devilishly, and loved her reactions. Blake got closer and the kissing became more intense. More aggresive.

Blake held her arms to her bed and gave her a gentle bite on the neck. Yang bit her lip and let out a breath. Yang pulled Blake so close they almost were completely laying on each other. Blake eventually stopped, and grinned.

"Risky, are we?" Blake said.

Yang bit her lip. "Stop!" She said playfully. Yang's hands went from her back to her skirt. She slipped one of her hands in the back and gently squeezed. "Yang..." Blake moaned and bit her lip. Yang slipped her hands over to Blakes chest, and began kneeding playfully. Blake tightened her grip on Yang's wrists. Yang let go, wanting to see her reaction.. She grabbed onto her waist and gave her a gentle kiss. Yang then stopped and sat up. She grinned, but knowing that she totally owned Blake. Blake made a pouty face towards Yang. 'Oh please... more...' 'Oh my god, i'm completely under her control.' Blake eventually couldn't hold her face and smiled. "Hmm my little kitten. Blakey..." Yang said.

"You're mine."

Blake was still over top Yang when Ruby and Weiss walked in.

"So the Grimm were just evolutions of pure darkness?" Ruby looked towards Weiss who had her eyes completely trained on Blake's bed. Ruby looked over where Weiss was staring, and her jaw dropped. Ruby just stood there in the doorway, in complete and udder silence.

Weiss just stood at the doorway in shock, mouth to the floor for a few seconds, then proceeded to basically vomit words.  
"OH MY GOD - Ohmywhatisevengoingwhenwhathowdidyouguysimeanareyoutogetherorwhatishappeningshouldileaveorshouldibeworriedohmygodtellmewhathappened!" Weiss was speaking so fast they could barely understand what was happening. Blake put on her bow and sat next to Yang, who was sitting up on the head frame of her bed. 'It's funny how their personalities are completely opposite when it comes to shock.' Blake tried to hide a smile.

They let Weiss go bonkers and then she slowed down. It was almost like she was puking words. Weiss recollected herself, and took a deep breath in, then grinned devilishly. "Ooohhh... Specifics?" She smirked.

Blake felt Yang intertwine her hand with hers. Blake smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Burning on the Inside

(A/N: The feels. Oh my god this was so sad for me to write, but I thought of this idea and couldn't just not write it. Please let me know of any errors, and feel free to leave comments and suggestions, as this is my first FF.)

Ruby-

Ruby was idly twirling her drumstick between her fingers as she stared at the paper in front of her. Her teammates were sleeping, and she was cramming for a test tomorrow. She was leaning against the wall in her rope suspended bed with a blanket covering it, and a soft lamp sitting near her pillow, lighting up her little blanket fort. Ruby set down her pencil and took a break from writing notes down to lightly practice rudiments and stickings on her pillow. Light, even strokes, speeding up and slowing down and moving on to new rudiments. 'Paradiddles... Flams, flam taps, lesson twenty five, double stroke rolls...'

Ruby continued to drum lightly on her pillow, until eventually her mind started to wander, and her drumming went into autopilot. 'I've been hearing that lulaby Yang used to sing to me recently... and somewhat recurring. I've talked to Yang and she said she's heard it as well in her dreams, but when I asked her if she was singing it, she declined. I doubt Blake or Weiss would know it. My... m-my mom... s-shes gone... but could she still be here... spiritually? I know Raven passed, but didnt Yang have other beliefs about that? She said that her mom just disappeared, and that she's seen her...' Ruby's brows were furrowed and was drumming harder onto her pillow until Yang pulled away the blanket cover.

"Ruby? Why are you drumming so lou-" Yang stared at Ruby, who wasnt even replying, much less knowing Yang was standing there. Yang looked at Ruby's face, which seemed to be filled with anger and sadness, and looked down to her sticks. Her sticks were speeding up and getting louder, so Yang intervened.

"Ruby." Yang said in a quiet but stern voice.

Ruby jumped at the voice and she almost dropped her sticks. Ruby quickly grabbed her pencil and notepad and began to apologize profusely.

"Yang, I didn't know how loudly I was drumming, i'm really sorry, I should be studying but my mind got-"

Ruby was hushed when Yang put her finger to Ruby's lips.

'Wha-'

Yang climbed up quietly into Ruby's fort, and steadied the bed before sitting down next to her. She pulled Ruby into a tight embrace, and after what seemed like a few minutes she let go.

'I hope she doesn't see me like this...' Ruby thought.

Yang looked into Ruby's bloodshot eyes, and saw a single tear making it's way down Ruby's face. Yang immedietly felt torn seeing her sister like this. Yang wiped away the tear and grabbed Ruby's hands.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Yang's eyebrows creased in concern. Ruby stared into her sisters calm lilac eyes, and decided since no one was awake, she could probably talk without anyone knowing.

'Here goes... don't break down...' Ruby took a deep breath.

"I-I heard t-the lulaby again, Y-yang." Ruby stuttered.

Yang looked inquisitivly into Ruby's eyes, implying she wanted more details.

"But t-this time it f-felt more real... " Ruby paused, took a few shakey breaths, and then continued. Yang studied her emotions carefully, knowing she hadn't seen Ruby this torn in a long time.

"I-I saw..." Ruby trailed off and began to cry quietly, and Yang squeezed Ruby's hands gently, and placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby tried to continue talking, but her voice was barely audible. Yang listened closely at her next few words.

"I-I saw m-my mom... S-summer..." Ruby began to sob now, and Yang placed her arms around her sister, fighting back tears threatening to form in her eyes. Yang began to question mentally about Ruby's dream... or was it real? Yang hadn't seen anyone in her dreams when she heard the lulaby...

"It w-was the f-first time I-I s-saw someone in m-my dream..." Ruby quietly stated. Yang confirmed what happened with her sister, that it was more real than ever. She pulled away from Ruby. Ruby quickly rubbed her eyes and dried them, and looked up at Yang, whose eyes were glazed over.

'Yang, please don't-'

Ruby's train of thought derailed when she heard flapping outside of the window. Yang pulled the blanket over, and listened for more sounds. Ruby turned around and Yang quickly looked up, but saw nothing. They closed the blanket fort once more.

Ruby's uncle Qrow has a similar semblance to Ruby, being that he can run really fast, although instead of rose petals trailing, the sound of birds flapping occurs.

'Could that be... Qrow? But I didn't see him... It's been so long too...'

Ruby put her face into Yang's shoulder, which muffled her sobs. Yang felt a tear stream down her cheek, because she never saw Ruby in so much pain... except for when her mother died.

The lamp slowly flickered out, as the battery died.

The two sisters held each other, each crying, until they heard a rustling outside.

Ruby pulled away and grabbed Yangs hands. Yang stared into Ruby's silver orbs, and began to cry.

Then they heard it.

 _Long ago, before we met,_

 _I dreamed about you._

 _The peace you'd bring._

 _The songs we'd sing._

 _The way you'd make things new._

 _Then one day, you arrived._

 _I heard your angel cry._

 _Helpless, small, and perfect,_

 _Welcome to your life._

 _And on that day, I made a vow._

 _Whispered and true._

 _No matter what, no matter how,_

 _I made this promise to you._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

 _Years of joy have past since then._

 _With time I seen you grow._

 _Watched you play, new each day._

 _I begged the time to slow._

 _And though I miss the little girl,_

 _You've made me awful proud._

 _Funny how our lives change,_

 _Cause you're my hero now._

 _But things in life will rearrange._

 _Friends come and go._

 _Don't ever doubt don't ever fear,_

 _I'm always here and you know._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

 _I will stay with you all our days._

Someone was singing that lulaby to them. The problem was, that Summer is dead. Ruby or Yang can't sing that, and nobody else knows about the song.

Yang sat there in silence, her eyes widened and she took in a shakey breath. Ruby looked equaly as paralyzed. After a few seconds, Ruby got the courage to look through the blanket, and out the window. Yang looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. A figure of a woman stood on a branch of the tree outside of their window, and burning red eyes were the only bit of color to her. Yang's tears turned into sobs, and Ruby just sat there, unable to do anything.

"Oh..." Yang wimpered.

The figure pressed her hand onto the glass window, and right as Yang made a move to jump out and open the window, the figure disapeared with what sounded like flapping of wings. Ruby had tears just pouring out of her eyes, and she was shaking violently.

"You promised you would stay... and you didn't. What if _you_ don't?" Ruby sobbed into her pillow. Yang knew exactly what she was talking about. Summer died for Ruby at such a young age, and it was so hard on dad, but even harder on Ruby. She seemed to take it quite well at first, and then one day, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Ruby was up all night crying, as Yang tried to comfort her. Yang would never forget those angry and sad memories, seared into her brain. It was so hard on Yang, she would have rather died than to see her sister like that. This happened right after dad's heart was broken the first time, when Yang's mother just disapeared. They say that she died, but Yang knew better. And Yang just witnessed her Mom, for the first time. Yang just sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the window, and having tears freefall down her face. She felt her heart burning on the inside with emotions, indescribable emotions, and knew Ruby's life would be turned upside down. Yang knew that it would be so much harder for her, and wanted nothing more than to seek her out, ever since she was seven. She almost died to find her. Yang knew something had changed, and knew that her heart was going to be broken and torn too.

Ruby, after about 10 minutes of silence, sat up from her pillow, and just fell into Yangs arms. Yang knew that she needed her rest for the tests tomorrow, and Ruby needed the rest too. They could deal with this later. Yang only knew one way to calm Ruby down.

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

With that, Ruby gave one last sob, and just buried her head into Yang's shoulder. Blake and Weiss were still fast asleep. Yang was crying and Ruby was crying, and the only thing that mattered was that they were safe. And that they would stay with each other, for all their days.

(A/N: I hope you made it through that, I barely did. stay tuned for more RWBY chapters to come. I felt I needed this chapter to base my plotline off of so we will be getting into happier and more consistent settings. I love writing this.)


End file.
